prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Big A
Big A is the leader of The A-Team. Big A is the one who orders the acts of the A-Team. Throughout Season 3 she would appear to the Liars briefly before disappearing. She would often overlook her employees missions but never got her own hands dirty. She has been disguised as Red Coat, The Black Widow, The Blonde Girl, and more recently the Black Hoodie. Series Season 2 UnmAsked At the end of this episode, when Mona is sitting in her bed at the Radley Sanitarium, she receives a visit from someone wearing a red trench coat similar to the one Vivian Darkbloom wore. Mona looks up at her and says "I did everything you asked me to". Season 3 Blood Is the New Black We see Big A once more wearing a red hoodie. She is seen buying black hoodies and gloves for her workers. The store owner says to Big A, "So, are you buying this for a team?" The Lady Killer It is revealed that Toby is the second "A," and is also part of the "A-Team." The dramatic irony is that the Liars don't seem to understand that both Mona, and the New A, are simply workers for Big A. In the same episode, we also see Mona, (most likely) talking to Big A on the phone since Mona learns from the other person that there is a "change of plans." Since Big A is usually the one planning out all of the "A" schemes, it seems as if the caller was Big A. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Big A is seen in A's Lair using a blowtorch to burn a doll representing Hanna. The girl was seen wearing a red jacket and red nail polish. Dead to Me Emily remembers more of what happened "That Night". She remembers seeing Big A while being attacked by a member of the "A-Team." She remembers that Big A had blonde hair. Emily says that she is the one in charge. Season 4 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Big A attends Darren Wilden's funeral. She is shown wearing the burned "Alison" Mask. Turn of the Shoe Big A returns in this episode. She attacks Mona Vanderwaal when she gets into her car. Instead of the black veil and dress or Red Coat, she dons the usual black hoodie and a brand new Ali mask. Under The Gun Emily is taken to the police station and questioned by Lt. Linda Tanner concerning a video that she received. The video featured someone wearing the red coat while wearing an "Emily" Mask, holding up a 'Guilty' sign. It is unknown if this was actually Red Coat or another "A-Team" member (as the person's hair is not blonde). Crash and Burn, Girl! It is revealed by Nigel Wright that CeCe Drake set up a fake private flight plan for Red Coat in "A DAngerous GAme". CeCe paid Nigel to cover her tracks. It is unknown if CeCe is Red Coat or if she's apart of the A-Team, or if this was a lie. Into the Deep Red Coat is seen walking towards the DiLaurentis House at night. She waits until the lights go off in the house and goes under the porch and unscrews a panel, leading to a secret place. She then enters. Bring Down the Hoe Big A sticks a sewing needle down through the peeping holes in the floor that a member of The A-Team put in for her. Later at the Hoe down, Spencer and Emily spot Big A and follow her outside. She gets away but they manage to get her coat. This is the last time we see Big A wearing the Red Coat. Free Fall The Black Widow makes a return in this episode. Although she isn't wearing her veiled disguise. The Liars hatch a plan to have Spencer dress up as Alison to lure Ezra, who they falsely believe is Big A, out so they can reveal him. While Hanna and Emily are waiting they see a blonde enter and they sit down the money and hide behind something. The watch as the blonde, who they believe is Spencer, stands in a corner waiting to make her move. The blonde then begins to move toward the money and she picks it up and begins to leave when suddenly Spencer appears behind the girls trying to get on the blonde wig. Hanna and Emily take off after the blonde but they are locked in and "A" begins tampering with the exhibits. As they are leaving, Hanna sees a blonde wig in the trash and believes it to be hers. Appearances Season 2 (1/25) *UnmAsked Season 3 (4/24) *Blood Is The New Black *Misery Loves Company *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *Dead To Me Season 4 (21/24) *'A' is for A-l-i-v-e *Turn of the Shoe *Cat's Cradle *Face Time *Gamma Zeta Die! *Under The Gun *Crash and Burn, Girl! *The Guilty Girl's Handbook *Into the Deep *The Mirror Has Three Faces *Bring Down the Hoe *Who's In The Box? *Love ShAck, Baby *Close Encounters *Bite Your Tongue *Hot For Teacher *Free Fall *She's Come Undone *Cover For Me *Unbridled *A is for Answers Season 5 (2/25) *Miss Me x 100 *Run, Ali, Run Notes *Ezra Fitz was believed to be the Big A. However, he is only writing a crime novel. Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Antagonist Category:The A-Team Category:Season 4 Category:Anonymous Characters Category:Big A